1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-pole plug connection with a coder device for coding a plug and a counter-plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide for example that the plug strips of insertable assemblies be screwed to coder strips which are provided with projections pointing in the plug-in direction. The associated counter-plug device is screwed to a counter-coder strip which is provided with recesses which match the projections. The shape or arrangement of the projections and recesses differs for different assemblies. In this way it is ensured that the assemblies are inserted into the assembly frames at the correct locations. The various coder strips and counter-coder strips must be kept available in appropriate numbers of types designed for example as injection molded components.
In the assembly of the aforementioned coder strips and counter-coder strips it must also be ensured that no mix-ups occur.